Zoltan
Zoltan is a duelist who lived in the Capital area. He was kidnapped by Duke Gilzen or one of his retainers to use in his experiments where he was laid to rest over 10,000 till he awakes in Gilzen's castle. Makes his appearance in White Devil Mountain. Appearance Described as a man who has his hair, his cape, his clothes, his face and even his eyeballs in the same green hue. He seems to be a tad bit taller than Lilia. He bleeds a green substance and seems to have plant like features. Lilia even goes as far as calling him "veggie swordsman" Biography He wakes up after 10,000 years (although in his mind, the day of his abduction has only been two days ago) when he is taken with powers seemingly that of a plant. He attacks the first person or people he sees out of instinct. When D goes off, Lilia guards the others left behind as instructed. She runs into Zoltan the duelist. Zoltan was in a bar near the Capital where he passed out. He unknowingly has been attacked and brought to the castle. Remarkably, his eyes and body are green now and brimming with power. He has been the test subject on one of Duke Gilzen's experiments, exploring the possibilities posed by aliens and Nobles, although in Zoltan's case, genetic plant material might have been added in the mix. He spoils for a fight with Lilia, seemingly out of his mind. The two engage in a duel to the death. While battling Zoltan, Lilia is wounded in the process, spraying blood over him. This has a calming affect on Zoltan. He had been crazed with hunger for blood without him knowing it. Using this opportunity, Lilia quickly cuts him enough so that it would take a long time for Zoltan to regenerate, beckoning the others to leave. He seemingly regenerates after this and continues to roam the castle. Powers and Abilities Chosen One Powers- He has the powers of a Noble who has been heavily experimented on by Gilzen with Alien and possibly plant genetic material. When being cut down, dozens of green thread-like vegetable fibers appear from his wounds to quickly regenerates him, even reconnecting a body cut down from the center top to bottom, onto two halves. It seems to have given him extremely high regeneration and no weaknesses easily regenerating from decapitation, his heart being cut out/pierced, and many other destructive means. Vegetation-like Powers- Theses vegetation like powers may be that of an alien that had plant like abilities, its unknown if plant dna was actually used. Nobles powers like some aliens Gulzen has encountered manifest differently a uniquely to individuals and races. Zoltan's healing power seem to top even the Nobility, surviving even it's own decapitation. During such occurrences, Zoltan's vegetation-like powers are visually visible. As it's decapitation causes hundred of green tendon like organs are connecting the head to it's torso. ' 'True Immortality Highly Skilled Duelist Equipment Longsword Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Technology Category:Plant Category:Duelist Category:Aliens Category:Greater Noble